A Tale of 2
by SnowyWolfe
Summary: Bumblebee deals with a short nightmare and isn't the best liar but Speedy doesn't care, it's not about him. But is he in over his head when it comes to pride? short lemon.


A TALE OF 2

A silent ill feeling fell over the house or rather T shaped home. The kind of sick feeling only a dastardly dog could feel. And they all felt it, even too proud speedy. They all were like twins having a brief shared wave length, _had_ the done the right thing? BumbleBee went next door into Aqualad's room and slept on his bed the way he did when he needed to think something through. She may be leader but she would be dumb for not trying good ideas. The cheer from the crowd contradicted everything in crime fighting, extreme force, is what they used the mayor said it was just like a policeman killing someone who could potentially hurt another person. No, they hadn't killed her, Cheshire but they paralyzed her possibly forever. Speedy's anger was so quickly flown at her that she fell down and he hadn't even moved an inch toward her. The fling they shared Speedy and Cheshire all rumors flying around like wasps in your ear was true.

She looked up at pale black eyes in surprise she jumped up knocking head with the perpetrator.

Aqualad.

"You know you could hide away for anytime needed, I'll handle Apollo. He's upset but, he loves you…truly. So he will forgive you he needs time don't forget he needs her too." Aqualad said calmly and quietly he laid next to her then….POW!!

"GAH! You bitch Speedy!!" Bumblebee said waking up from her dream, she kicked and kicked moving every which way. He was on top through tickling the hell out of her body.

"Damn you, asshole. I was having a good dream." She lied, badly. But he didn't catch her on it. See he told her, to let him teach her how to lie not Aqualad.

"Wow—everyone was having dreams, I was having a nightmare, Twins had nightmares, and Aqualad had wet dreams. Hmm, mind telling me what yours was about everyone is telling theirs." Speedy said. She through her legs over the bed and grabbed a small blanket to cover her chest or at least tried to with Speedy's persistant pull of it. He wasn't even listening to her poor lie, too busy looking in the mirror. He moved her to on his lap, and then tossed her to the floor with out kindness.

"Boring story, now, who wants to play a game?" Speedy said

"I do, kill the pretty boy with no manners!" Bumble bee said

"I agree, but I think we'll need Aqualad at some point I hate to admit it." He said childishly then his whole body lit up like he found the cure to Cancer.

"We can clone him and then mute him. Then kill off the original, while the clone serves me…and Christ, then we'll work on the twins speaking English. A replacement for Bubble Butt will be easy, but make her tan blonde hair, blue eyes, hot body, a total servant who can't speak but moans! Ha! Perfect!!" He said happily aloud.

"No thanks, Hitler but I think she was talking about the other one." Aqualad said pissed off.

"The Twins? What they ever do to her?" Speedy said nearly genuinely confused.

"They have names. And no the last Pretty Boy." Aqualad said thinking he cornered him.

"Bumble Bee? And the twins have names? Really? Hey, are you pulling my leg?" Speedy said then dodging for him life from all sides including up.

"You know what—meeting adjourned!" He said making his famous get away the Helio Arrow ( The arrow that blinds you with light).

Off they went to bed, Bumble Bee wanted to stay out longer even if it meant Speedy winning first prize in Ass of the Day. She was skeptical of going to bed, afraid of what her mind would concoct as a dream for her. So she went into Speedy's room to start a fight. She ended up with a really bruised stomach at 11:35 at night the rules were off about hitting girls. That helped her stay up. This is the one time where she actually wished it was Speedy's holiday April Fools. She didn't want to go there honest, she didn't but she had to stay up some how…

Coffee oh and sex with Speedy, his name was Speedy for a reason it was quick they made out he refused to let her get ontop unless she was riding her and he couldn't get tired or stop first so yes, it took all night and up well into the next morning.

"UH!!! AHHHHH!!! S-S-P-Peeedy!! Give it to me! Ahhh! Yes, yes, right….ahhh….oh sorry are you tired let me leave…." She smiled seriously she was so tired she didn't care about the nightmares. He grumbled a no and kept her down he acted drunk tired and he looked dead. He got in place…

'_No, hell no, fuck no, I'm not doing this again…dumbass pride…' _

After one more round she fell asleep and awoke around 2 with a hot sweaty boy on her.

She took a shower with the boy and left it at that. For the rest of the day they stayed tired yet hid it well. But not well enough, they were too tired to notice sex ended a while ago and they were still making out lazily and sloppily. No clothes removed though, the amount of coffee they drunk got them drunk. Man…those assholes need to turn off that damn camera I can't keep doing this…it's like never ending porn. Brought to you by DreamCaster from Justice League.

THE END.


End file.
